bubbles_beautiful_dayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble's Beautiful Day
''Bubble’s Beautiful Day ''is a British live action/animated educational children's television show starring characters who live inside a lamp coming to life and their owner Thomas. The series premiered on CBeebies June 30, 2018. There is a single topic in each episode, e.g. "Adventure", "Friends", and "Dance", through songs and short storylines in the half-hour program. Additionally, the show teaches children life and social skills, such as sharing and trying new foods. It also encourages viewers to move along with and dance with the characters in the program. The show is noted for its indie-culture guest stars and bands, and for being a parody of Beebies‘ Beautiful Day and Yo Gabba Gabba. Created by Caroline Simpson (creator of Ollie and Moon ''and ''Maddie & Friends), the show's learning process has parents, older siblings, and younger kids watch the show together rather than letting it act as a babysitter. The television program has spawned a touring live stage show, various toys and branded clothing. Trademarks relating to Bubble‘s Beautiful Day and its characters are held by Simpson’s Bakery, in partnership with Snow Island and BBC. Overview the series featured a mix of live-action segments featuring cartoonish costumed characters—Bubble (the red balloon) Diamond Rumpas (the black Robot), Skye-Skye (the red and white unicorn), Birday (a little hairy brown owl), Sunny Sarah (the brown nightingale), and Pajamas (the magic yellow cat)—and many short animated sketches and musical numbers.3 Popular artists who have appeared on the show include Rising Stars, Sadie Love Price, Noah Walker, Naomi Strong, Rafter, The Shoppers, Bonfire Bash, The Rising Day, The Finders, Devo, Jason Falkner, Call Duck, Call Fish, Alex Winters, Ben Harvey, and Taylor Garron. Among the varied animation sequences during the show was Super Martian Robot Girl, designed by indie cartoonists Evan Dorkin and Sarah Dyer;4 the title character of that segment was voiced by Ariela Barer. History Bubble’s Beautiful Day was developed by a Southern California author, Caroline Simpson, who first started producing and directing skateboarding videos as a kid. Her special mission was to design a kids' show that was entertaining while featuring real artists and real performers. She had previous experiences writing for television, let alone children's broadcasting or education.5 In developing the show she took inspiration from a number of sources including Beebie’s Beautiful Day and Yo Gabba Gabba!.6 In 2016, after launching The Ollie and Moon Show, Simpson started playing around with ideas for children's television and produced a pilot independently financed by small loans from friends and family. Bubble’s Beautiful Day ''did not get much attention until it started circulating on the Internet.7 Andrew Davenport, the creator of ''Teletubbies and In the Night Garden, he saw the pilot online and recommended it to Michael Towner, the executive vice president and executive creative director of CBeebies.8 Bubble’s Beautiful Day premiered on CBBC on June 30, 2018. Production The show was produced by Simpson's Bakery and Snow Island. ''Bubble’s Beautiful Day ''airs on the CBeebies cable network in the United Kingdom and Ireland and the CBeebies networks in Poland, Asia, South Africa, Latin America, the United States, Canada, and Australia, as well as Family Jr network in Canada, Disney Junior in Latin America and BabyFirst TV in Australia. The series premiered June 30, 2007 on BBC as part of CBeebies, and began broadcasting in reruns since. Episode structure All episodes follow a similar format. In the opening scene, Thomas is shown going to bed. Then we are shown to Pet Life, his bedside lamp. The characters (known as the Bubble Dreamers) inside come to life. The episode features four main segments that are connected to each other as a plot. They involve the Bubble Dreamers doing an activity. After each main segment, a short clip is shown that shows a kid dancing around. The kid says his or her name, followed by "I like to dance!". Between the main segments, there is another segment called "The Super Music Friends Show", which features a performance by a band about the episode's topic. Other small segments include "Mark's Magic Pictures" and "Biz's Beat of the Day". Near the end of each episode, the Bubble Dreamers do a mix-like song about what had occurred during the main segments. After it is finished, they turn back into toys. Thomas wakes up and the credits scroll. Characters * Thomas (played by Thomas Bonfire) - the Owner of Pet Life. * Bubble (played by Alejandro Arroyo) - A Red Balloon boy. He is the friend of the other characters. * Diamond Rumpas (played by Roberto Medina) - a Black Robot boy. He is somewhat clumsy and has a close bond with Sunny Sarah (though she also bonds with Birday in some way). His sister Ruby Rumpas appears in Flying. * Sunny Sarah (played by Sarah Strong) - a Brown Nightingale girl. * Birday (played by Lin-Manuel Miranda) - a Brown Owl boy and the baby of the Bubble Dreamers. He is often subjected to try new foods. He is four years old. * Skye-Skye (played by Jaliyah Harris) - a Red and White Unicorn girl who likes to have fun. She has a close bond with Pajamas. * Pajamas (played by Lamese Patterson) - a Yellow cat boy and the oldest of the Bubble Dreamers, although he is the last of Thomas' creations after Bubble, Diamond Rumpas, Birday, Sunny Sarah, and Skye-Skye (Birday is supposedly 4). He usually teaches life lessons to his friends. He usually beams in guest stars. Regular Segments *Jingles - Animated music videos featuring music by a guest musician with animation by guest artists, designers, and animators. They often happen after the first segment. *Super Awesome Friends Show - featuring bands singing about the episode's topic *Dancey dance Time - Featuring celebrity guests performing moves with the characters *Numbers - Live-Action segments similar to the jingles. Counting numbers or back. *Cool Tricks - In which a child or adult explains a talent *Storytime - Where a child narrates a story *Funny Faces - In which Bubble encourages kids to make funny faces *DD Dance - In which Bubble teaches viewers how to dance *Look Back at today - Each episode ends with a remix of every song featured in the episode, featuring special effects. Category:Shows